bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 62 (Illegals)
Beyond the Glass is the sixty-second chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary With the beginning of the new semester, the students return to the U.A. after carry out their respective Hero Work-Studies. Once there, Hizashi notes that Shota wears the same type of goggles as Oboro, who jokes that they are marketing themselves as a team. Shota denies it by saying that Oboro just gave the goggles to him so he could protect his eyes, for his Quirk sake. Their conversation is suddenly interrupted when Sensoji from Class 2-B appears, accusing Shota of stealing his idea. Because his Quirk Blast blinds him, Sensoji wears shades to mitigate this negative effect, all because he realized how important eye protection is. Shota feels mortified to know that he has had the same ideas and thoughts as him. Hizashi clarifies that Sensoji just copied his sunglasses shtick when they wound up at the same agency for their Work-Studies. Despite this, Sensoji is still upset with Shota, who prefers to ignore him. Later, the homeroom teacher of Class 2-A announces the students that they will be doing a cross-class two-on-two battle training, and he prepares to pick the teams. Oboro asks him if he can partner up with Shota, since both are doing the Work-Studies together. This seems like an excellent idea to the teacher and suggests to the rest of students that if any of them are in the same boat, prioritize that partnership. Yamada protests that he doesn't want to team up with Sensoji, but the teacher ignores his complaints. The battle begins, and despite Yamada's grumbles, the professor realizes that he makes a good combo with Sensoji, defeating their opponents without problems, since his Voice and Sensoji’s Blast are good Quirks to shut down most villains by just using against them. Meanwhile, he notices that Shota and Oboro focus more on nuanced techniques to achieve their goals. Finally, the Sensoji-Hizashi team faces the Shota-Oboro team. Sensoji challenges Shota to face him, and says that if he wins Shota he must lose his goggles, because they bother him. Shota doesn't care about his rival's mania, but Oboro accepts the challenge, proclaiming that they wager their goggles while Sensoji and Yamada must ante up their shades. Yamada asks why he is included in the bet. Sensoji orders Yamada to stand back, because he plans to defeat them alone. Sensoji shoots their blast but Shota and Oboro manage to dodge the attack. Oboro gets close enough to Sensoji to create a cloud that blocks his vision, and when the cloud disperses, Sensoji sees that Oboro has created more clouds on the battlefield to hide. Sensoji prepares to blast away every cloud, but he finds out that he can't use his Quirk. Shota had taken advantage of his distraction to get behind him and use his Erasure on him, while Oboro attacks him from the front and hits him on the head with his quarterstaff, knocking him down and causing his shades to fall off. Despite the blow, Sensoji wants to continue the fight, but Shota stops him, arguing that a two-on-one is not a fair fight, so he cancels the wager and tries to return to him his shades. However, unable to bear that humiliation Sensoji throws the shades on the floor and breaks it with a stomp, ensuring that he does not need it and he didn't lose while he leaves. The homeroom teacher admonishes him for not working as a team with Hizashi. He turns momentarily to congratulate Shota and Oboro for their team work, before going after Sensoji to continue lecture him. Later, Shota, Oboro and Hizashi meet on the roof of the U.A. As he lost the bet, Hizashi also has to wear goggles too although he doesn't mind, and even jokes with Oboro, who comment that they can sell themselves as a trio. Shota asks if Hizashi intends to join the Purple Agency, but Oboro replies that he talking in the future, that when someday the three go independent, they should start their own agency. Oboro explains that it is because they get along very well. He and Hizashi will be able to get the action started, something for which Shota is not suitable, plus his Erasure Quirk is lacking in finishing power, but it is suitable to counteract the enemy, which will be finish by him or Hizashi. Shota asks Oboro if what he has said about him it's just another way to say that he can't do anything on his own, but Oboro clarifies he is suited to teamwork. Shota tells that he never agreed to a team-up with them two, which makes both Oboro and Hizashi tease him and his broody act. Nemuri appears to also join the conversation and the fun. A blushing Oboro tells her they were talking about about the four of them starting an agency. Shota and Hizashi are surprised that Oboro up to four. Nemuri rejects the offer, since she already has her own plans once she goes independent, with young people waiting for her. Then Oboro suggests that he would not mind being one of them, to which Hizashi asks what happened to their plan. Since the conversation drifts to a topic that is none of his business, Shota decides to let his friends enjoy the moment, while he contemplates the sky, feeling how things are changing. A week later, during a rainy day, an emergency call is heard reporting a violent villain attack in Tamosiya Ward. The call reports that the Pro Hero His Purple Highness and one of his trainees were in the scene to help, but the villain fought back and wounded them, so they desperately ask for backup. Purple is unconscious and injured on a pile of debris, and on the floor there are goggles like those worn by Shota and Oboro, completely broken. Characters in Order of Appearance *Hizashi Yamada *Shota Aizawa *Oboro Shirakumo *Sensoji *Nemuri Kayama *Midnight Boys (dream) *His Purple Highness Trivia *This chapter was released two days early on Viz and taken down shortly after. Site Navigation